


Emma Swan, Overprotective Daughter

by OwlQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlQuill/pseuds/OwlQuill
Summary: A little canon divergence snippet: Emma rebuked Hook's advances on Neverland. But now she objects to whom he's flirting with next. And it's nott second thoughts or jealousy.
Kudos: 5





	Emma Swan, Overprotective Daughter

When Emma entered Granny's Diner, Hook drew her eyes, poured onto one of the barstools at the counter, with his out-of-place leather coat. He was talking with another man. His grin, bright eyes and those animated eyebrows made him look charming. Too bad good looks did not make a good man, even if in his efforts to help rescue Henry, he had proven to be not quite as bad as he used to be. And the way just now he was leaning forward, head lowered a little so he was looking up at his opposite, and licking his lower lip, it seemed like he had found a new target to flirt with. What poor guy--

"David?"

It was really him. He turned around mildly surprised, smiled, clearly happy to see her. "Hello Emma! Looking for dinner?"

"Yeah..."

When she looked from David to Hook, who was leaning back, left elbow propped up on the counter, a nearly empty glass and a two-thirds full bottle of rum at hand, Hook said, "I was just entertaining the Prince with a tale of a far-off land I visited."

After a few lines of smalltalk exchanged, rather awkward on Emma's side, David decided it was time for him to go home.

Hook gestured for Emma to take the vacated seat, but instead she stood close to him, leaning one hand on the counter. She wasn't looming over the pirate. He just had to tilt his head back if he wanted to look her straight in the face. That wasn't really looming. "Is there a problem, Miss Swan?"

"Hook? Were you flirting with my father?"

He answered with an insouciant grin, "Why, yes! You made clear you are not interested in my attentions, so I'm moving on. David is a very attractive man, and I rather think we bonded during our time in Neverland, so why would I not try my luck?"

Emma hissed, "He's my father!"

"And I was Neal's foster father for a while, yet you don't mind. With all the curses and different realms, you should really relax your views about age differences, don't you think? Or maybe accept that I'm in the same generation as your father, if that's what you prefer."

This wasn't about age difference, and he certainly knew that. Emma leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "You're just going after him to mess with me."

First he seemed about to reply in the same amused and possibly mocking manner, but after a beat he let his grin collapse into a mild smile and instead continued in an I-like-you-but-you-are-being-rather-dense tone. "Swan. You are a beautiful and admirable woman. But! The world does not revolve around you, and neither does _my_ life."

She was tempted to break his raised index finger, but left it at straightening up and crossing her arms. "I guess the fact that he's married doesn't mean a thing to you, either."

"Hasn't stopped me before." Briefly, his wide grin was back, but faded into a slightly more sincere-looking smile. "I'll tell you this, hoping it will make you feel better, because this really is not a ploy to upset you, or anyone else: I don't intend to keep my efforts hidden from Snow White."

The thing was, her super power was not warning her about any lies. "No? You're not worried she'll use you for target practice?"

"I told you I like a challenge, didn't I? She's a rather fascinating woman herself."

Seeing him bite his lower lip thinking of Snow was just too much; Emma turned away and threw up her hands. "Oh god."

"You inherited many of your charms from her, I believe, including your sharp mind. I _think_ David has not caught on yet."

"I lost my appetite. And I need a drink." Hook started reaching for his bottle and opened his mouth. "Not with you!"

Emma stalked out of the Diner, but heard him tell her back, "I've learned that between crises and battles, you should enoy the life you have, luv."  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Emma/Killian, but I also love me some snark.
> 
> If anybody has suggestions for more tags, I'd appreciate hearing them :)


End file.
